


UNDERTALE.EXE

by ChaoticNeutral



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Everything Hurts, Gen, POV Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, The Author Regrets Everything, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: At the Pacifist ending, to everyone's confusion, Frisk chose to RESET.
Except "RESET" was meant to do more than just turn back time.
The "surface" isn't what they think it is.
The "monsters" aren't what they believe they are.
Undertale is just a game.
And when the game ends, reality hits hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You know when you write those really, really sad stories that have parts so terrible and tragic they make you cringe? Yeah. This is that. A lot of it.
> 
> Basically, I asked for an Undertale prompt and got the response “Undertale is just a game.”
> 
> So here you go. One “Undertale is a game” prompt done the worst way I could come up with.
> 
> You’re welcome.

* * *

  

_“This is it._ _Once we start there will be no turning back.”_

 

...

 

_“This choice was made a long time ago. After all, what point is a game without a player?”_

 

_..._

_"Are you prepared?"_

 

... 

 

_“Good. Let's begin."_

 

* * *

  

The sun was truly a sight to behold, especially when I’m seeing it for the first time. It's beautiful. It's amazing. It’s a number of other adjectives I’m still too lazy to try to think of to properly detail what I’m seeing and the feelings it fills me with.

 

It feels like a promise. Promising change. A future. A new life.

 

A part of me wants to cry.

 

Another part of me notes that me crying would make Paps cry, and I couldn’t have that.

 

The rest of me is just too tired. Heh. And we haven’t even gotten started yet.

 

There is going to be a lot to do. Preparing everybody for the move. Introducing ourselves to the humans and all of the diplomacy and negotiations that are no doubt gonna have to take place to get us officially situated. Making new homes. Getting jobs.

 

Looks like a lot of work ahead of us, and…heh…strangely enough, I think I’m actually looking forward to it.

 

I think everyone else is, too. We are fixing to start making our way down the mountain, and I can’t help the smile as I can feel everyone’s enthusiasm practically vibrating off them. Undyne and Alphys are chatting together about the places they’ll see and where they want to go for their first date. Asgore is speaking politely with Mettaton and discussing how to appropriately present ourselves to the humans. Toriel’s walking beside me, trading puns with me every so often and chuckling softly. And there’s Paps, preparing to lead the march. Man, my bro is so cool.

 

It is only when we’ve started making our way down the mountain that I suddenly realize that there’s someone missing.

 

I look back at our missing member and find the kid some ways behind us, still staring at that sun. “hey, you comin’?”

 

They notice my call but simply turn and stare at us, not saying anything. Not far from the usual for them, but still, I’m starting to get a sense something is up.

 

Clearly I’m not the only one as Toriel had noticed the issue and turned back as well, catching everyone else’s attention. “Frisk? My child, is something wrong?”

 

I don't know why, but I'm starting to get a strange feeling.

 

“…kid?”

 

“Do you think…we’ll get to meet again?”

 

That’s a weird question. And a pretty loaded one at that.

 

Toriel and the others laugh. I can’t bring myself to past the sudden feeling choking me.

 

“Of course, my child! Did you really think otherwise?”

 

The kid doesn’t smile.

 

“I hope so. I…really want to see you all again.” 

 

How sweet. Except Frisk doesn't look like they really believe it. That sets off some warning bells in my mind.

 

Catching onto the atmosphere, Paps joins in as well. “HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? OF COURSE WE WILL! WE WILL GET TO SEE EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME NOW!”

 

The kid smiles, but still appears sad somehow.

 

I don’t like this…

 

“I hope so.”

 

I _really_ don’t like this.

 

“I…wanted to say ‘thank you’.”

 

We all stop.

 

Frisk only continues to smile and I can start to feel a chill down my spine.

 

“It wasn’t very long and…it was scary at times. But…” Their smile widens. “I was…really happy to meet all of you.”

 

I don’t have to look at the rest of the kid to see that damn button form in the air before them. I only have to look at their face.

 

Faces say a lot. You could tell a lot about someone from the expression on their face.

 

And what I see right now?

 

“For what it’s worth…it was fun.”

 

That's the look of someone who is about to do something no one is going to like.

 

I try to teleport but I already know it's pointless. There is no way I would be fast enough.

 

I could almost swear I hear them whisper an apology as their hand hits the button.

 

 And all I'm left with are the feelings of confusion and betrayal before it all goes black.

 

* * *

 

_“Sir! The system is resetting!”_

 

_“Excellent. Shut it down.”_

 

* * *

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

…whuh…?

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

What…what’s going on?

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

Did Frisk…reset?

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

They did. I clearly remember they did. Except that I never actually remembered the previous timelines before, only knew that they occurred thanks to my notes and the machine.

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

Frisk reset and now we’re back to the beginning. I don’t want to open my eyes. I remember the sun so clearly. I don’t want to look out the window to snow again.

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

I’m not going to look.

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

Not going to open my eyes to disappointment.

 

**DEET**

 

Not…

 

**DEET**

 

going…

 

**DEET**

 

to…

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

Okay, that's different. What the hell is that noise?

 

I open my eyes to a pristine white ceiling. White walls.

 

But no window.

 

No treadmill.

 

No trash tornado.

 

And none of my mess…

 

This isn’t my room.

 

This…this isn’t Snowdin.

 

I’m not even on my own unmade mattress but a clean bed complete with sheets and…

 

**DEET**

 

**DEET**

 

That stupid sound is enough to pull me from my thoughts. The source continuous rhythmic beeping is a machine over to my left, though I don't know what it's suppose to be. It isn’t any sort of alarm clock I’d ever seen before. In addition to the continuous noise, it has a monitor that showed lines that would spike with each beep, like it’s counting. I don’t understand what the machine was for.

 

Or why it’s attached to me.

 

Or how even, because it’d be hard to fit those little nodes on—

 

_…b…o…n…e…_

 

My ribs-

 

My ribs are gone!

 

My ribs and spine are missing and where they should be is this material covering my chest. In surprise, my jaw opens and pulls in something and ohmygod it's moving and there’s _something_ inside my chest now and oh god what IS THAT? I grasp at my vertebrae only to stare in growing horror at my phalanges also covered in the material and the strange...sensations from moving them.

 

This...this isn't normal.

 

I look over my form with growing horror at the substance encasing my body. I don't know what it is, I've never seen it before—no wait! I have! It's just like...

 

Frisk...

 

Kid, what the hell did you DO?

 

If this is a joke, I’m not laughing.

 

And we are going to have WORDS about your sense of humor.

 

Okay, Sans, don't panic. Just...just stop and think.

 

I want to. I try to. But there’s a pulsing sensation over my bones and it’s just getting quicker which doesn’t help with the whole “not panicking” goal. The material covering my carpals and arms sends shockwaves that overwhelm my skull with every movement and brush against anything. The beeping of the noise-making machine increases in tempo to match the strange sensation and reaches a shrill pitch as my panic only grows.

 

I feel a growing discomfort in my chest. A tightness—compression? The feeling only grows the more time passes. There’s—there’s something I need—I need something in my chest but I don’t understand what or how to get it and that only makes it all worse—

 

The doors burst open.

 

Humans!

 

Humans in green hospital clothes and masks that hide most of their faces and they rush to me. I try to turn them blue and push them away except—except—

 

Nothing.

 

What’s going on?!

 

I try to use my magic, but nothing’s happening! My magic isn’t working!

 

No, it’s not just that…I’m reaching for my magic and it’s not there.

 

My magic.

 

My magic is _gone_!

 

No.

 

NonononononONONONO **NO!**

 

How?

 

What have they _done_ to me?

 

I can’t—! I CAN’T—!

 

"Pulse is increasing!"

 

There are humans everywhere around me! I’m surrounded and I can’t move and my magic won’t work and I’m completely helpless and that feeling just gets worse and it’s HURTING now and everything hurts there's just toomuchtoomuchmakeitstop!

 

I need SOMETHING but I don’t know what and my chest is BURNING and ohgodeverythingFEELSFEELSHURTSPAIN!

 

“You need to breathe!”

 

HURTS _HURTS_ LETMEGOLETMEGONEEDTOESCAPEWHATSHAPPENING—

 

Pain. Different this time. Sharp, pinching, and in a small area of the material covering my bones but I feel it distinctly like it’s attached to me and that’s both confusing and that much more terrifying and…and…

 

I don’t mean to or want to, but I feel a creeping lethargy wearing me down. I can’t move. My thoughts are getting increasingly sluggish and I know that’s not a good sign but I can’t help but want to give in as well and hope things make sense when I wake up…

 

There’s a human leaning over me and smiling—what do you want? What do you WANT from me?

 

“It’s alright, Sam. You’re safe. It’s over.”

 

What? What is he…?

 

That’s…

 

That’s not…my name…

 

* * *

  

"Breaking news! After months of effort following the hack of the Undertale Virtual World program and subsequent system takeover, the CORE team has successfully regained control of the system and the subjects trapped within the virtual world have been released. Reports are flooding in that the victims are finally starting to wake from their comas!

 

"The head of the research team behind the program, Dr. Wendin Aster, reports that all of the victims have been safely removed from the system and are currently receiving medical treatment. With the proper care, they should be on their way to a full recovery.

 

"The creator of the game has been unavailable for comment.

 

"Back to you, Brent."

 

“Thank you, Diane. Here’s wishing them a speedy recovery. Next up, we’ll have Terry with the weather report after our break. Stay tuned!”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine .hack but with more focus on the aftermath and the absolute mind fuckery it would entail brought to you through the eyes of your friendly neighborhood former skeleton.


End file.
